


She

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About my dearest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

People came in my life and then gone away,  
But the only one person once decided to stay. 

And I think, it's the greatest treasure in world  
To find a person who can always support! 

When I'm in sorrow and wish I am gone,  
She says me: "Don't worry and just go on". 

And when I really feel a hard pain,  
She's the one person who listens to claim. 

She's neither a doctor nor a psychologist, not,  
She is my true friend and will be, I hope.


End file.
